


sweet endeavors

by 991126s



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Closet Sex, M/M, Maid Roleplay, Maids, Sexual Roleplay, maid!hongjoong, seongjoong, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991126s/pseuds/991126s





	sweet endeavors

Seonghwa walked to the doors of the cafe, and took a deep breathe. There was a small maid cafe about 5 blocks from his apartment, and San's sister had recommended the place to him once before. He had no idea what he was expecting, but decided to give it a chance. 

He took her word for it, and entered the cafe. He started to walk to an empty table, and while doing so he bumped into someone.

The hot liquid, which was coffee, has been spilt all over Seonghwa's clean white t shirt, and he yelled as the hot drink landed on his skin. a quiet "fuck" slipped from his mouth from the heat.

He looked up to meet eyes with a petite red haired boy, wearing a baby pink maids dress and thigh high stockings. Seonghwa took note of the innocent look in his eyes.

Seonghwas shirt, sticking to his stomach and revealing his defined chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry  
m-master I didn't see you"

"Oh it's fine love, be more careful next time okay?"

Hongjoong felt his cheeks turning red. He bowed and scurried away to get the customer a wet towel to clean his mess. 

The boy stretches across the counter to grab a towel. Leaning just a little too far his frilly dress climbing his thighs.

Seonghwa cursed under his breath looking at the back of the cute waiter's slim, legs clothed with light pink thigh high stockings.

He sneers from under his gaze and watches as he continues to struggle for the towel. Seonghwa doesn't make an effort to help loving the view from where he stood. Watching the small boy whimper as his height doesn't allow him to reach, Seonghwa smirked at how helpless he seemed.

Hongjoong finally reached the cloth and walked back over to the man he spilt coffee all over. Flustered and embarassed, he attempted to dab at his shirt, which Seonghwa thoroughly enjoyed.

 

"I'm terribly sorry again master for mess I have made. There might be a new shirt in the back I could find for you?" Hongjoong fluttered his pretty eyelashes up at the taller male.

"That would be perfect." Seonghwa watches as the petite waitress walked away.

His eyes following each step he took the short dress bouncing leaving him to wonder what hid underneath.

3 minutes passed and the cute waitress still hasn't come back. Seonghwa slowly walked through the same door that the other went through, searching for the boy.

It didn't take him long before he saw him frantically going through a box to look for a shirt that would match the broad boy he just met.

As he was searching, Seonghwas attention was turned to the boys lower area.

His dress had ridden up from bending down so low, revealing a small pair of light pink underwear. It was decorated with lace on the ends, with a small white bow.

Seonghwa exhaled slowly and turned his head to the side admiring the smaller boy.

He walks over to the waitress and pulls the bow tied in the back letting his apron fall to the floor.

Hongjoong squealed and jumped up holding his apron in place, "excuse me sir but that wasn't very nice" he pouted trying to tie it back with no luck, "can you help me tie it?"

"Sorry babe but you don't need help putting stuff on, you'll be needing helping taking it off"

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong by the waist taking up the space between them. Faces only inches apart.

"W-what are you doing?" Hongjoong stuttered, his cheeks flushing a bright pink color that matched his dress.

"Don't be afraid baby boy, I'll take good care of you" Seonghwa whispered as he brought his lips to Hongjoong forehead. He planted a light kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

Seonghwa smiled into the kiss knowing exactly what he was doing to the waitress. He runs a hand up his dress, grabbing his thigh.

The younger moans throwing his head backwards his now sweaty bangs moving from his eyes.

"S-sir..."

"Please...call me daddy."

“We shouldn’t be doing t-this, I’m at work” Hongjoong managed to choke out in between.

“Never stopped you before, what’s so different how huh? Don’t pretend you don’t practically undress me with your eyes, begging me to fuck you in front of everyone so they all know what a cute little whore you are for me.”

This took Hongjoong by surprise, though he knew Seonghwa wasn’t wrong.

The older eventually gave in to Seonghwas sinful words, and opened his legs back up.

Seonghwa starts with the smallers jaw line, peppering kisses up and down, as his hands massage the waitress making him gasp in surprise. Hongjoong covered his mouth from embarrassment.

Seonghwa bites Hongjoongs ear lobe while taking the youngers hands away from his mouth, "don't keep those lovely sounds to yourself, selfish baby boys get punished"

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoongs body tightly onto his own, causing both of their members to touch slightly.

Hongjoong tensed up at the feeling, but loosening up as Seonghwa slipped off his pretty pink panties. "Baby boy can you please" Seonghwa whispered as he motioned to his tight jeans.

“What sir, what do you want me to do?”

 

 

“Get on your knees. Now.”

Hongjoong gulped, becoming more aroused at the older stern tone. He didn't want a punishment, so he got down on one knee and began to unbuckle Seonghwa.

Seonghwa runs his hands through his red hair and gazes down at the small boy fumbling with his belt buckle. He eventually gets it undone and pulls down the strangers jeans exposing the tent in his boxer.

"Mmmm you look so good on your knees baby"

 

"Do I keep going sir?"

 

Seonghwa stops running his hands through his hair and instead grabs a fist full of it pulling the waitresses head back gently.

"What did I say babe. That's not my name."

 

 

"Oh I'm s-so sorry d-daddy."

 

 

"Now show daddy what the pretty little mouth of yours can do."

 

Hongjoong licked his bulge through his boxers to see what would happen and to his amazement Seonghwa groaned in delight .

Hongjoong slid down Seonghwas boxer to let his member be free. Hongjoongs eyes widens,  
"D-daddy you're s-so big! I don't think I c-can"

"Well baby you do your best, I know you don't disappoint daddy now will you?" Seonghwa said with a sharp rasp coating his voice. The younger boy wrapped his plump lips on his hardening member. "O-oh fuck"

Hongjoong moaned as he took it all in, earning hard wet moans from Seonghwa. He pumped slowly, looking up at Seonghwa with puppy dog eyes. The older grasped at Hongjoongs hair, tugging slightly.

Hongjoong began to get more creative with the deed. He moved all the way down to the shaft and twirled his tongue around the underside earning a deep groan from him.

"Mmm fuck baby, you know just what to do."

 

One hand still holding onto the red locks and the other in his own hair biting his bottom lip.

Seonghwa was about to hit his climax with Hongjoongs sinful mouth but pulled him off before he orgasmed. He pulled Hongjoong back up, their mouths meeting in the middle.

Hongjoong was confused why he stopped him but he didn't want to question since punishment was still up for grabs.

Seonghwa slid his hand down the littlers back, sliding under his dress and started teasing his hole.

Moving his finger slowly around the rim of the waitresses entrance, he could feel the younger tighten up.

This only excited Seonghwa more as he took his middle finger and soaked it in his mouth, in an attempt to loosen his baby boy up.

He slowly touch the inside of his partners entrance, curling his finger inside. Hongjoong gripped hard at the closet rack, tightening himself around Seonghwa as tears brimmed his eyes.

 

“Aw is my little boy too tight? Not for long baby” Seonghwa smirked at the youngers winces.

 

Seonghwa stuck his whole finger in, kissing Hongjoongs neck while doing so to reassure him. "Are you okay baby?" Seonghwa whispered and he trailed kisses around his neck.

"F-fuck yes god dammit" Hongjoong squealed as he pressed himself against Seonghwas huge hand. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as Hongjoong began to loosen up around him.

Seonghwa grins at the olders excitement and entered another finger.

 

"Tell me what you think baby."

 

Hongjoong bites his bottom lip and rolls his head backwards without answering.

 

He started moving in the opposite direction to get him deeper inside himself.

 

“Such a slut aren’t you baby?” Hongjoong nodded quickly as he fucked himself further onto the older fingers.

 

"Eager are we? Mmm I like your enthusiasm, but remember whose in charge." Seonghwa pushed a third finger in with no warning making Hongjoong moan sinfully.

 

Seonghwa was pushing his fingers deeper and deeper into Hongjoong trying to find that sweet bundle of nerves.

Hongjoong was a moaning mess, saying things on the lines of 'more daddy' or 'deeper daddy' which was driving Seonghwa insane. Seonghwa kept his rhythm, Hongjoong let out a high pitches moan signaling he found his prostate.

Seonghwa suddenly took his fingers out to Hongjoongs disappointment.

 

"Please daddy I need more. pain, pleasure anything please..." Hongjoongs whines did nothing but turn Seonghwa on even more. "what was that?" Seonghwa trailed his fingers up Hongjoongs chest, one hand now gripping his neck. Hongjoong gulped at the tight feeling.

"H-harder... please I want to _feel_ it" Hongjoong let out, signaling Seonghwa to choke him tighter. "I could ruin you so good, just you wait" said the older, moving closer to Hongjoongs face. He licked up his cheek, planting a kiss on his nose before releasing his neck, flipping him so his back faced Seonghwa. 

 

Seonghwa took his member and lined it up with Hongjoongs entrance and whispered in his ear , "Are you ready?" Seonghwa asked teasing him still.

He enters his tip slowly pulling it out and pushing it in further each time.

 

"p-please keep g-going"

 

"Seonghwa. I want to hear you say my name. It's Seonghwa."

The younger gasps as the newly named stranger rams into him.

 

"A-ah Seonghwa"

 

 

Seonghwa grins and quickens his pace growling as the waitress continues to scream his name.

 

"Mmm im close baby" Seonghwa choked out as he was about to reach his peak. He shoved him self hard inside Hongjoong, causing him to scream.

 

Seonghwa put a hand over Hongjoongs mouth, to prevent anyone from hearing them.

"You never told me your name sweetie." Seonghwa said as he tried to catch his breath.

 

"Seonghwa-ah m-my name i-is H-hongjoong sir"

 

he whispered softly as he grabbed Seonghwas thigh. He squeezed it tightly, not having anything else to hold onto. Seonghwa couldn't take it and had to finish off.

"I'm almost there Hongjoong, I'm close" Seonghwa groaned, gripping the youngers hair as he continued to pound into his waitress.

 

Seonghwa turned Hongjoong around so their bare chests were against one another's. Hongjoong wrapped his legs around Seonghwa and prepared himself for Seonghwa to finish.

 

He stroked Seonghwas bare chest, and licked all over his stomach. Seonghwa went as fast and as hard as he could, the room filling with breathless moans and the smell of the sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Seonghwa finally reached his climax and released inside of Hongjoong, which was a feeling he was very fond of.

 

Seonghwa pulled slowly out of Hongjoong, as the cum was still dripping out. Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa and licked off the excess, leaving kisses all around him.

 

He kissed all the way up his bare chest, soon meeting his lips.

 

Hongjoong connected his lips to Seonghwas, and they quickly deepened the kiss as they went along.

They pulled apart both heavily breathing, sweaty foreheads touching and the rush of the orgasm slowly fading.

 

"You wanna come back to my place, I'm not completely done with you yet baby boy"

 

 

"Master my shift isn't over till 12."

"You can call in and say that you suddenly felt really dizzy and need to go home"

 

Seonghwa continued to lazily stroke Hongjoong while nibbling some hickeys on the boys neck. Hongjoong whimpered but nodded in agreement letting Seonghwa take him back to his house.

 

 

 

 

 

_Couple hours later_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hongjoong had his head resting in the crook of his boyfriends neck all freshly clean after their time today.

 

Seonghwa had his arms around the others body, drawing little patterns on his back just soaking in each other's presence.

 

"You know Joong, we should role play like this more often"

 

 

Seonghwa slid his hand down to lazily slap Hongjoongs ass and he only hummed in agreement.


End file.
